Gently, Now
by majesticllamas
Summary: Fluff in which Castiel decides to see what it would be like to kiss Dean Winchester.


It was around two in the morning when after several consecutive hours of trying to locate a nest of vampires with Sam and a powerless Cas, that Dean let out the first telltale yawn of both boredom and general sleepiness. He hadn't slept in about forty-eight hours, which wasn't too bad, but still enough to cause Dean to yawn perhaps a little too melodramatically.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean began tiredly, "what do you say to getting us all a nice cup of joe, yeah?"

The cheeky grin on Dean's face did not falter when Sam shot daggers into his brother's skull with his eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. It is two in the goddamned morning. Where on earth am I going to find coffee at this hour?" Sam was always grumpy around this time.

Dean yawned again, as if to dramatize his condition. "There's a gas station a few miles from here. M'sure they're open 24 hours. C'mon, Sam," Dean pouted. "I'm tired and we need to get those vamps as soon as the sun comes up, and I can't do that if I'm half dead from lack of caffeine. Cas is probably exhausted, too, right Cas?"

Cas nodded his head in agreement, not really hearing what was being said. He was instead focusing on the older Winchester's frequently moistened lips, and pondered how they could against each other to create such mesmerizing and enthralling noises. He wondered to himself what it would be like to press his own adequate lips to Dean's positively godlike ones.

He refused to look away from Dean as Sam grumbled something incoherent about "leaving the two babies alone" and slammed the door. Dean let out a small content sigh and leaned back with his hands behind his head, propping his feet on the table.

"It's about time he left," Dean huffed. "Couldn't stand him being so damn uptight for another second."

Cas stood up, without a word, and began walking swiftly to where Dean was sitting. Dean stared pointedly at the man coming towards him in stride and sat up, taking his feet off the table and removing his hands from his neck. Cas finally reached him, and before Dean could even begin his question, his face was being cradled ever so gently, which essentially silenced him.

Dean did manage, however, a small, "Cas?" before his lips were taken in a deep and brief kiss. Cas relished in the feel of Dean's close presence, loving the feel of the heat coming off of his face. Dean's lips were even more delicate and heavenly than he had expected, so he took extra care in ensuring their well-being by being as gentle as possible.

Castiel pulled away, to gauge Dean's reaction. Dean just sat there, eyes glazed and wide, staring at Cas. "Well that was," Dean whispered gruffly, trying to compose himself. "Unexpected…"

Cas chuckled slightly, explaining, "I just really wanted to do that. I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it."

"No, no, it's not that…" Dean let out in a hurry, not wanting to put Cas under the impression that he _didn't like_ what just happened. "It's just that now I wish I had told Sam to get lost a long time ago."

Cas smiled largely, which in turn caused Dean to grin back with equal fervor.

It was Dean who stood up this time and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist, pulling him in closely. Cas responded by draping one arm over Dean's shoulder and pressing his other hand lightly to the back of Dean's head as he tilted his head slightly and pulled Dean forward, kissing him again.

This time, the kiss was more ardent, Dean trapping Cas's bottom lip between his own and hands brushing over each other's faces and backs and through the other's hair.

The passion did revert to sweetness, however, when they realized Sam would be back any minute. Cas spent their remaining minutes with smiling wholeheartedly and placing little pecks all over Dean's beaming red cheeks as he laughed happily.

_(And Sam will spend the rest of the morning hours being annoyed as all hell with how Dean and Cas refuse to look away from each other, and keep grinning at one another until their faces hurt.)_


End file.
